


Repaint

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold has a big surprise for John, only it's not quite ready yet.





	Repaint

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. I was watching Gilmore Girls and saw an opportunity for Rinch fluff. Just picture floppy haired Harold with the round glasses and orange puffer vest and gangly basketball jock John who is rumoured to be dating every girl in their school but has actually been dating Harold for three years. Because somehow they grew up in the same state and happen to be the same age? Why not.

"Happy birthday."

"I'm confused."

"I know, I wanted it to be finished on time but my dad lost the...anyway. Like it?"

"...Did you build this?"

"We've had the spare parts sitting in the barn for years. And I thought, right after you overturned the one your mom got you for your sixteenth...well, since it's made out of old junk anyway you could throw it around and fewer people would get mad at you."

"You've been working on this...for almost a year? To give to me? Harold."

"On and off. I have various projects I like to...hmmm."

"Thank you."

"Since you're kissing me, can I assume you don't hate it?"

"I want to make out with it. In it! In, not with. With you. Although..."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"It's just the color -"

"You'll help me respray."

"I will? Okay, I will."

"So you really do like it? You're not just humoring me and wishing I'd got you something less weird?"

"I really do like it. So much. You're officially the most talented boyfriend."

"I'm finally getting the impression that you're happy, John."

"You've no idea. Come here."

"Oh, wait, don't pick me up. I didn't get the chance to fix the suspension yet-"

"...You could have warned me the wheels might fall off."

"Ignore them. Keep kissing?"

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
